Doctor Ed
Doctor Ed is an episode of Me and The Eds. It is a parody of Doctor Who. Plot The episode opens with The Doctor, his partner Dr. Eddward, and Officer Nazz. They are in the Doctor's car deciding where they need to go. As the Locatron powers up, Lt. Kevin is usually seen running toward the Edis, screaming "DOCTOR!" (he is seen holding onto the car during the intro which at this time is playing). The Edis stops halfway onto a planet that has a resemblence to the moon. Officer Nazz takes a sample of the soil and does an experiment. She concludes that she has seen the material before. Dr. Eddward, desperate for evidence, gives Dr. Prime his LifeLocatinator 1.9. Before thier departure, Dr. Prime assigns his robot Wal-ly to stay with the Edis and try to repair it. They don thier gas masks for safety percautions. They come across a building that resembles a biker bar. The 3 step in and order a drink and start asking questions. They say that thier planet was attacked by a league of evil alien robots known as the Technotrons. They ask for someone to help. The bartender tells them to look for a man who goes by the name of Eric Tantington. He gives them a Spinner which is used to track him down. They are soon attacked by Technotrons and alien lizards known as Gnarlgons. They quickly spin the Spinner and hide in an abandoned factory. A man with a wheelchair converted into a jetpack flies in. He asks who spun him. Nazz and Eddward point to the Doctor. Eric tells them to turn off all electrical appliances or they will attack (seeing as though they are attracted to electricity and or heat). They decide to hide in the warehouse for the night to avoid danger. The next morning, the 4 find a way to a beacon to fight off the Technotrons and the Gnarlgons. Doctor Prime decides to use old scrap from the remains of the past battles on the planet to fight them off. They build flight thruster packs similar to the one Eric is wearing. They also build a sonic stinger wasp probe to attack. They find themselves in a heap of trouble when the Technotrons attack. To Be Continued...now. The 4 find themselves face to face with the Imperious Leaders of the Gnarlgons and the Technotrons. The Doctor whips out his Sonic Screwdriver and defeats the entire Technotron armada by tasering the leader in the CPU (which for some odd reason is located in his rear end). The Gnarlgons jettison from thier ships and attack. Officer Nazz pulls a metal clip off her belt which has 4 energetic swords in them. They each take one and start chopping scales. When Nazz's breaks, the only way for her to blind them to death is if she shows her, uh, well, lets not mention it. To reduce the embarrasement on her resume, the Doctor gives her his Sonic Screwdriver to taser them. The Doctor attacks the Imperious Leader but his blade breaks. Before the final Gnarlgon can start a bloodfest, Wal-ly comes in with the Edis playing La Coucoracha on the horn with firing the ion cannon, killing him. The 4 pile into the car and head back to the 21st century. Characters *Doctor Prime: The main character. He and his robot Wal-ly travel through space and time to fight off enemies. Primarially, he is simpily referred to as "The Doctor". On his jacket, he has a symbol that is a combination of the Maximal and Ryuki's Advent Deck symbol. *Dr. Eddward: The Doctor's partner. He has been on the most trips with the Doctor since the start. He mostly builds some of the gadgets that he and the Doctor can use. *'Wal-ly': The Doctor's robot partner. He is a combination of Johnny 5 and Wall-E. He has a multi frequency remote built into his head that allows him to control any machinery he chooses. He can also drive the Edis from his own seat. *Officer Nazz: The Doctor's 2nd partner. She joined when he needed a 2nd partner. She is a scientist that does most of the experiments. She has a minor crush on The Doctor. She joined after the Doctor's 3rd job. *Lt. Kevin: The Doctor's former partner. He quit after almost dying of cardiac arrest and a lack of oxygen. during the intro, he is heard screaming "DOCTOR!" before he can grab the Edis' bumper. *Eric Tanington: The one who helped the 3 through the battle against the Technotrons. Seeing as though he can't walk, he gets around on a wheelchair converted into a jetpack. He appears as the astronaut from the 2005 Zathura movie. He is killed after the battle. Quotes *'Officer Nazz': Are we set? *'Dr. Eddward': How's it coming Doc? *'Doctor Prime': Let me just run a diagnostic...Yep. We are 10 and 0 and good to go. Wal-ly, start it up. *'Wal-ly': You got it. *'Lt. Kevin': Stop! Wait! DOCTOR! *'Officer Nazz': Guys, I don't think we're in Peach Creek anymore. * Dr. Eddward: You're right. We're not even on Planet 53! *'Doctor Prime': Calm down. Nazz, do a test on the soil. Maybe a test will help. *'Officer Nazz': Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh crap. *'Dr.'s Eddward and Prime': What? What is it? *'Officer Nazz': We're on Technolon. *'Dr. Eddward': Where? *'Doctor Prime': Technolon. A terrible planet. I've read about this in many books at the university. *'Eric': Which one of you spun me? *'Nazz and Eddward': He did. *'Eric': Got a spare outfit? I'm sweating like crazy in this suit. *'Doctor Prime': Here's a cybernetic generator. Just choose the ones you want. *'Eric': We'd better hide. *'Officer Nazz': Why? *'Eric': The Gnarlgons will come out to play. *'Dr. Eddward': Who are the Gnarlgons? *'Eric': Big hideous humanoid lizards. They burn stuff up to keep them alive. *'Doctor Prime': Why don't they just burn up thier own planet? *'Eric': They did. 10,000,000 years ago. The worst thing about them is thier monstorous appetite. They never quit eating. *'Dr. Eddward': What do they eat? *'Eric': Meat. *'Officer Nazz': At least they get strong bones. *'Eric': Babe. We're meat. *'Nazz, Eddward and Prime': Crap. Trivia *Wal-ly is a combination of Johnny 5 and Wall-E. *The episode is a parody of Doctor Who. *Even though Doctor Who has an English accent, Doctor Prime speaks without an accent. *The Gnarlgons are a combination of Aliens from AVP and Zorgons from Zathura. *The Technotrons are a combination of the Cylon Commander model from Battlestar Galatica and the Cybermen. *Doctor Prime was also originally going to be called "The 11th Doctor" Category:Fan-Fiction